


little white lies

by djchika



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I hope you enjoy your gift, M/M, Malec, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Malec being cute, Meet-Cute, and alec being a dork, happy holidays, jessica hawkblue was a precursor to this, lol, slight fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: The thing was, Alec’s imaginary boyfriend wasn’t exactly imaginary.Sure, the boyfriend part was, but the man he had been talking about to Izzy all those months were very much real. Very much his neighbor and very much out of his league.akaI told my sister I have a boyfriend so she’d stop trying to set me up with people but now she’s come to visit and I'm in over my head





	little white lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdpersonblogging](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weirdpersonblogging).



Alec wouldn’t say his life was lacking, in fact he had a pretty full life. He had a job he was passionate about, a comfortable apartment a good distance away from his parents and a sizeable trust fund courtesy of Grandma and Grandpa Lightwood.

He could say he was damn near lucky.

Unless you counted the fact that he had been single ever since he graduated from college and his sister had made it her life’s mission to set him up with every eligible gay bachelor in New York.

“How are you going to find The One,” Isabelle had asked after he had declined her latest set up, somehow conveying the title caps in her tone, “if you don’t put yourself out there?”

“I go on plenty of dates,” Alec had countered.

What he neglected to mention was that most of these dates never amounted to anything more than dinner and drinks and the occasional invite to his date’s place for more.

Like most twenty-something New Yorkers Alec was well acquainted with the walk of shame.

“Really,” Isabelle had asked drawing out the word, knowing full fucking well he was lying.

“Yes, Izzy, I do.” Alec had insisted thanking anyone who might be listening that his sister was across the Atlantic. He took a deep breath and took the plunge. “In fact, I have a date tonight. We’ve been going out for a while. I just didn’t want to jinx it.”

And so the lie had been born. Spun from pure desperation and a touch of hysteria.

Alec hadn’t meant for it to spiral the way it had but somehow he found himself stacking lie on top of lie until he had a wobbly tower of anecdotes about his made up boyfriend.

_“He’s great, Iz. He’s been introducing me to the mixed drinks you like so much.”_

_“Yeah, we went out for beer and pool. Didn’t have any qualms about hustling me.”_

_“I had to work late so he brought dinner to the office.”_

The only reason he had been able to pull off the con for as long as he had was because Izzy was off at an apprenticeship in Spain.

An apprenticeship which was supposed to last a year and a half.

Which meant Alec was supposed to have time to concoct a dramatic break-up story.

And definitely not have his sister suddenly appear at his front door with her hand tucked into his imaginary boyfriend’s arm.

“Alec!” Isabelle cried gleefully, dragging the man in with her before launching herself into Alec’s arms.

His joy at seeing her after months apart was overshadowed by the panic making its way up his throat.

The thing was, Alec’s imaginary boyfriend wasn’t exactly imaginary.

Sure, the boyfriend part was, but the man he had been talking about to Izzy all those months were very much real. Very much his neighbor and very much out of his league.

Because Magnus Bane was hot.

The kind of hot that made Alec’s pulse quicken whenever they passed each other in the halls, his tongue too thick to manage more than a hello.

Not that it had stopped Alec from noticing the way Magnus’ jeans hugged the curve of his ass or the way his shirts draped across his broad chest.

Or the way his kohl lined eyes were now dancing in amusement, the gold specs in the brown of his eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Alec wanted to die.

Instead he gave himself a moment to take a breath, tucking his head into her sister’s hair in the guise of returning her hug.

He watched over Izzy’s head as Magnus, completely at home in Alec’s apartment despite the strange circumstances, closed the door and draped himself on the arm of Alec’s couch, waiting patiently for Alec and Izzy to turn their attention back to him.

Izzy seemed to sense the same thing and disentangled herself from Alec, smacking him in the arm as she pulled away.

“You never send me pictures! You didn’t tell me you boyfriend was model gorgeous.”

Magnus smirked, clearly enjoying Alec’s mortification. Alec should not find it cute. Not when he wanted the floorboards to swallow him up.

“Yes, darling,” Magnus said, tone playful, “should I be worried? We have been dating for more than a year now.”

Alec could feel a warm flush creep under his collar and fervently wished for an earthquake, a tsunami, any natural disaster really, he wasn’t picky.

Anything that could save him from this disaster of his own making.

Izzy sat down next to Magnus, one hand resting comfortably on his knee as if they were old friends.

“I was telling Magnus that Mom didn’t understand why you couldn’t just bring your boyfriend to the reunion but she gave you a pass when you said it was your anniversary.”

Magnus was now pressing his lips together to stop from laughing. It was unfairly adorable.

“Thank you for understanding,” Magnus said taking Izzy’s hand between his, giving Alec an exaggerated simpering look. “It was a truly lovely evening. Your brother is quite the romantic.”

That startled a laugh from Izzy. “Alec, a romantic. Since when?”

“Oh, crumpet, you have no idea how _imaginative_ your brother can be,” Magnus said clearly having a laugh at Alec’s expense.

Beautiful and a sense of humor. Life just wasn’t fucking fair.

“Darling,” Alec forced the word out, the smile on his face as fake as the potted plant on the coffee table. “I haven’t seen you all day. How about you and I make some tea for Izzy.”

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Alec reached out his and grabbed Magnus hand carefully pulling him to his feet.

So used to being taller than everyone else, Alec didn’t expect to suddenly be eye to eye with Magnus.

The other man was not quite his height but he was tall enough that Alec lost himself in the clear, bright hazel of his eyes. Magnus held his gaze, the moment stretching between them until Izzy gave a polite cough.

“Yes,” Magnus finally said his fingertips sliding against Alec’s rough palms and tightening around them until his fingers were intertwined with Alec’s, “tea would be wonderful, Alexander.”

The sound of his full name in that deep rich tone, made something warm and soft unfurl in Alec’s chest. He blinked, lip curling slightly upward before giving himself a shake and forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Magnus.

“Right, tea.”

Alec pulled Magnus to the kitchen and reluctantly let go of his hand before busying himself with filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove.

Magnus leaned against the kitchen counter, eyes tracking his movement until Alec finally stopped a few steps in front of him.

“I owe you an apology,” Alec started, voice low, large hands playing with the edge of the counter.

Magnus gave him an expectant look, body language relaxed and open.

“I told a stupid lie,” Alec started to explain, “It kinda- it spiraled out of control and your name was just easier - a real name than make up a fake one so I-”

Betrayed by his own twisting tongue Alec forced himself to take a steadying breath.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said taking a step closer and once more looking Magnus straight in the eyes.

Which wasn’t the best idea if Alec wanted to keep his train of thought but it would be insincere to look away now.

“I’m sorry I made my sister think that you’re my boyfriend,” Alec continued. “I completely understand if you’d like to report me to the homeowners association for being a creep.”

Alec held his breath, releasing it slowly when Magnus gave him a soft smile instead of snapping Alec’s head off.

“You’re not a creep, Alexander. Unorthodox, yes, but far from being a creep. A little pathetic maybe..” Magnus trailed off, obviously teasing.

Despite his embarrassment, Alec let out a soft laugh. “Thanks,” he replied, the sarcasm in his tone laced with fondness.

It was easy being around Magnus. The confident way he held himself, proud and unapologetic, was one of the the reasons Alec had noticed him when the rest of his neighbors had fallen under his radar.

He wasn’t surprised that Magnus’ confidence inspired comfort rather than intimidation.

“Regardless, I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I’ll clear everything up with Izzy and I’ll never bother you again,” Alec promised.

“That would be unfortunate considering I’ve gotten rather attached to your sister,” Magnus paused, eyes searching Alec’s. “And I would love to get to know her brother better.”

Magnus moved closer, eyelashes sweeping against his cheeks before looking up with eyes heavy with intent. Alec had to remind himself to breathe.

“Yeah?” Alec asked stupidly. His lungs were working fine but his brain seemed to have left him entirely.

“Yeah,” Magnus repeated, the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

Alec couldn't help the way his gaze followed that curve. He moved closer, giving in to the pull of Magnus’ lips, giving in to gravity. The air between them crackled, charged and electric - and was immediately broken by the ear-piercing whistle of the kettle.

They jumped apart, Alec dashing to the stove to turn it off and stop the racket.

“And I here I thought I was the one playing hard to get,” Magnus teased, helping him put the tea tray together. He took the kettle from Alec, pouring the water into the teapot with a flourish.

“There,” Magnus said with an approving nod. “Now, how about I make myself scarce while you catch up with your sister. And then you can give me a knock in the morning.” He looked up at Alec through his eyelashes almost shyly. “I make some mean waffles.”

Alec nodded, a pleased flush coloring his cheeks. “Sounds perfect.”

He knew he was standing there too long, staring at Magnus’ own pleased smile and committing it to memory but he found that he didn’t care.

It wasn’t what he expected, but if Izzy’s meddling resulted in a date with Magnus, then Alec figured he was a pretty lucky guy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays! [Reblog on tumblr please and thank you. ](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/169845122412/title-little-white-lies-pairing-malec-fandom)


End file.
